Just Give it Time
by TheNarcoticofSerendipity
Summary: the reception isnt warm when Will meets some new people
1. Chapter 1

Will was sitting at his usual table in the faculty lounge with Shannon eating his lunch. He looked at the door when it opened, hoping for Emma but was disappointed when it was Ms. Carlisle instead. He looks at Shannon.

"Hey have you seen Emma today?" Will asks her

"Yeah for a minute this morning, why" She replied

"Oh, just wondering, she's usually here by now"

Shannon shrugs "Maybe she's in her office"

"Okay ill go check" he cleans up his belongings and says bye to Shannon before leaving. He walks quickly but calmly down the halls toward his girlfriend's office. Will and Emma had been dating for 7 months now and he loved her more than anything. He peeked through the clean glass windows, he saw her, his Emma, sitting at her desk but she wasn't alone. The was an older red head woman, a man, around the woman's age dressed in a nice suit, a man that didn't seem much older than himself who was standing with a thin blonde woman and two young children. Will knocks lightly on the door and looks up to see all eyes on him, he pushes open the door a little.

"Hey Em, you busy?" He asks, not making eye contact with the other people in the room.

"Um no Will come on in" She says with a bright smile. Will walks into the office and sits down across from her at the desk per usual but didn't say anything. It was awkwardly quiet for a moment until the older man spoke.

Emma… who is this?" he says, referring to Will.

"Oh right! Sorry" she giggles "Daddy this is Will Schuester, Will this is my parents, my brother Michael, his wife Ava and their kids Tristan and Julia" she introduces, Will stands to shake their hands.

"It's a pleasure sir, ma'am" he smiles

"Wait…" Michael starts "Schuester? Is this the same guy you called mom crying about? He asks, Will looks at Emma and she blushes.

"Um yeah" she mumbles looking at Will

"You called them cr-… when?" he whispers

"Around the whole 'slut' incident" she says 'sorry' she mouths

"No its okay Em" Will says than looks at her family "I understand you all don't have a great impression of me after that but I can assure you that most of what Emma was told was taken out of context" he says

"Yeah I found out that it was all just a misunderstanding" Emma says, the family stares at Will and Emma, Will takes hold of Emma's hand.

"Are you two… together?" Her mom asks

"Yes momma" Emma replies. The class bell rings and Will looks up.

"I should go… I've got class" he says

"Ill walk you out" Emma says, leaving the room with Will. As they walk out Will looks at Emma.

"I don't think they like me" he pouts

"Just give it time" she says than gets on her tip toes and kisses him softly, Will kisses back "Now go" she giggles and gently pushes him in the direction of his classroom.

Will laughs "I love you Em" he says

I love you too Will" she smiles. Will walks to his class with a big, goofy smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

That night Emma invites Will to have dinner with her and her family. Will was very nervous. He takes a long shower, wanting to be 100% clean for Emma. He puts on his nicest sweater and a pair of jeans than drives over to her condo, Will checks his watch when he gets to the door, he was early but he knew she wouldn't mind so he knocks on the door. He was surprised when the door opened and t wasn't Emma, her mother did. She smiles, having seemed to warm up to him, sadly that couldn't be said for the Pillsbury men.

Will enters and looks around, "Um… where's Emma?" he asks

"She ran to the store . . . take a seat William, we'd like to talk with you" Her dad says.

Will nods and sits, "What about sir?"

"Well if you're going to date our Emmy, we want to know you better"

"Okay . . ." Will says, "What do you want to know?"

"Emma told us that you're divorced . . . Why is that?"

Will felt some pain, the past events with Terri flooding his mind, his eyes close as he tries to erase the pictures, "Um, i-it's a long story . . . I'd rather not talk about it." He says

The men looked skeptical, "Okay then, how long have you and Emma known each other?"

"About 4 years" Will answers

"That's a long time" Emma's mom comments

"Um . . . yeah" Will smiles

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" her dad asks

"DADDY" Emma says as she walks in the door, hearing the question.

"No let him answer Emmy"

Will looks at him, "Um what exactly do you mean?"

"What are you looking for?"

"Um . . . I've loved Emma for a long time and I want to make her happy-"

"You know she's still a virgin" he says cutting Will off

"DAD" Emma shouts

"Yes I know sit" Will says

"Do you plan to sleep with her than leave?"

"Not at all Mr. Pillsbury, I'm not that kind of man"

"But you are the kind of man to divorce your wife than start dating someone and cheat on her"

"Sir you don't understand what happened"

"Did you cheat on your wife too?"

Will freezes, feeling pain in his heart, he takes a breath. "Dad stop it" Emma says quietly

"No I think I want to know what between him and his ex" he starts "What did you do to her?" he asks Will.

"She betrayed me" Will whispers, "We were together 17 years and she lied to me."

"What did she do? " Her brother starts

"She fakes a pregnancy! Are you happy now?" he sighs, "Em thanks for inviting me but I think I'm going to leave" he walks over and kisses her cheek, "I love you" he grabs his coat and leaves.

Emma looks at her father "What the hell was that?"

"Emma I- I didn't know"

"HE SAID HE DIDN'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT AND YOU JUST KEPT PUSHING" She gets up, "I WANT YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE"

"Emmy I didn't mean it"

"No I don't want to talk to you right now" she leaves the house to go find Will.


End file.
